wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Twink
A twink is a player character that is disproportionately powerful for its level, possessing potent items and high-end enchants that are generally way beyond the means of other players at that level. Twink items are acquired through rare drops, drops off of bosses in instances, as rewards from very difficult to complete quests, as gifts, or from the Auction House. Twink items on the Auction House are usually very expensive. The enchantments twinks typically have on their equipment can be performed only by higher level characters at the top of the enchanting profession and are usually very expensive. Therefore, twinking usually requires significant assistance from high-level alts, friends, and / or guild members. However, there are examples of self-made twinks that generate the necessary gold from Auction House trading or other in-game methods. Twinks are mainly used in PVP fighting or in Battlegrounds. Twinking is common in MMORPGs, including World of Warcraft, though many mechanisms are in place that limit a player's ability to equip a character with gear beyond its level. Twinks are very controversial in World of Warcraft. Few, if any, topics, have generated as much cyber-ink as twinking. Many players compare twinks to higher level players that have acquired epic or legendary gear. Others argue that twinking is a waste of gold and detracts from the fairness and fun of PvP combat. Examples ;Examples of twinking include: *Having a high level character provide , , or Bind on Equip items to a low level character, or the gold to purchase those items, *Having a high-level character farm an instance or accomplish high level quest chains with a lower-level character for the sole purpose of getting some items, *Enchanting or applying arcana to a low-level character's equipment with bonuses that require large amounts of gold or high-level materials, and *Sending massive bulks of ingredients to a low level character so it can power level its professions, in particular Engineering, which allows the creation and use of equipment without level requirements. Twinking is most often done in order for a level 19 or 29 character to compete in the 10-19 and 20-29 battleground brackets. Two popular classes for twinks in World of Warcraft are rogues and hunters. This is because rogues gain the most from twinking, and hunters do well in battlegrounds, especially at low levels since many melee classes have no way to stop a hunter who can kite. Their damage is largely affected by the gear they have, so they can go above and beyond what other classes could twink to. Also, in the 10-19 bracket, many of the best items are leather and have agility and stamina on them, rogues and hunters gain the most from these stats. Game design World of Warcraft has several mechanisms in place to reduce twinking, including: * Minimum level requirements to use or equip items. * Minimum level requirements to do quests and thus receive quest reward items. * Minimum level requirements for potions, buffs and healing spells. * Minimum level requirements to advance in professions. * Minimum level requirements on enchantments in the Burning Crusade expansion (new enchants have a item level requirement of 35). * Binding of items on pickup or use to prevent "hand-me-downs." Noticeably absent from this list is a minimum level requirement for pre-Burning Crusade enchantments and Arcana. Starting with patch 2.2, Blizzard is adding gear as a factor in matching BG groups/players, so twinked players will be more likely to face twinks and characters passing through a given level will be more likely to face others like themselves. Also, max level raid geared players will tend to get opponents in epics and casual players in green/blue gear will face gear similar to their own. Twinking debate : See Twinking debate. Twinking resources * All Class twinking guide * Rogue twinking guide * Healer Twinking Guide * Druid twinking guide * Paladin twinking guide, also usable for warriors * Warrior Twinking guide * Peregrine's Guide to Battleground Twinking * Warcraft-Twinks.Com World of Warcraft Twink Resource * Battlegroundforums.com Twink and other PvP discussion * Commonly used twink armor * Commonly used twink weapons * Warlock Twink See also * The Wikipedia article on twinking in MMOGs.